Digimon 'The One' Part 3
by Hikaru4
Summary: Ken, Kari, and T.K. are begining to think they may have met each other a long time ago....


_Digimon_  
_'The One'_

Part 3

_"To save the Heart. Give up yourselfs to The One._"

Ken and Hikaru with their Digimon head into the temple under ground.

"Well there it is." said Ken as they walk up to the crystal on a pillar.

Hikaru runs up to it and grabs it. It glows and disappears into her Digivice. She truns to Ken.

"Alright lets go."

Ken nods. Hikaru heads over to Ken. Just then everything started to shake and pieces of the temple fall on them.

"What was that!?" yelled Ken.

Hikarugrabs onto Ken to make sure she dose'nt fall over as something starts to attack the temple.

"What is going on?" asked Hikaru.

There was another attack and Hikaru falls onto Ken knocking them both over. The Digimon get ready to attack whatever comes through.

"We have to get out of here." said Ken. "If something breaks through there this place will fill with water!"

Hikaru nods and slowly stands up. Ken stand up as well.

"Come on!" yelled Ken.

Wormmon and Whitelionmon nod. They run to the stairs, but a Digimon breaks it's way through the temple and blocks there way out. The temple begins to fill with water.

"It's a Seadramon!" said Ken. "But it's color is'nt right..."

It was a black colored Seadramon. Ken and Hikaru pull out their Digivices. Wormmon Digivolved to Stingmon. WhiteLionmon Digivolved to a large Rabbit/human looking thing with large wings. The water started to full up even more and Ken and Hikaru had to swim up to get air.

"We have to get out of the temple." said Stingmon to the new Digimon.

"Alright Stingmon."

"That's LightAngewom." said Hikaru to Ken. "My Digimon."

Ken nods and grabs Hikaru's hand. "Lets go."

They both dive under water. As Stingmon and LightAngewom deal with Seadramon and got it out of the way they swim to the steps to leave.

"Becareful!" yelled Hikaru.

They start to run up as T.K. and Kari head down. They both stoped and look at each other.

"Why is the place down there filling with water?" asked Kari.

Ken and Hikaru run up to them. "Run!"

T.K. and Kari watched as Stingmon and LightAngewom fly up grabing Ken and Hikaru and start to fly out of there.

"Lets go!"

T.K. and Kari ran up when they saw the black Seadramon. They all get out and T.K. shuts the door.

"What about the crystal?"

"I have it." said Hikaru.

Stingmon and LightAngewom put Ken and Hikaru down.

"Why did the Seadramon stop coming?" asked Kari. "Should'nt it be able to break through that?"

T.K. looks at Kari. "It should but it's not."

The water began to come through the cracks in the door.

"We better leave." said T.K.

They all nod and move as fast as they could away from there.

======================================================

"Go get them Lizarddonmon!" yelled Eric.

DevilAngewomon and Lizarddonmon were in a battle.

Davis truns to Marcus. "Why are you doing this!?"

Marcus smirks. "Because this world is mine and no one can have it."

Davis growls. "This world is not yours!"

Marcus snaps his figures. "This is pointless. I'll come back for your little friend later."

DevilAngewomonpushes Lizardonmon back and flys over to Marcus. She picks him up and flys off. Lisardonmon changes into Rookie form. A small lion with a dog like head. Eric walks over to it and smiles.

"You did great."

Yolei rushes over to Eric and she has hearts in her eyes. "Thank you for helping us."

Eric smiles. "No problem. You should thank my little friend here too. Well anyway i better go find my sister."

Eric and his Digimon run off. Cody wipes some blood off his face.

"We're lucky he showed up. I hope Kari and T.K. found that crystal."

"Look there they are." said Davis as T.K. and Kari show up.

"Did you find it?" asked Yolei.

"Ken and this new person beat us to it." said Kari.

Cody makes a fist. "That Ken."

Davis narrows his eyes at Cody. "Stop it. He could be trying to help."

T.K. and Kari just thought back on what Ken said...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ken." said T.K. as Ken and Hikaru were about to leave.

"Yes?" asked Ken, but he did not trun to face T.K.

"Are you helping us?' asked T.K.

"I'm helping the Digital World."

"Join us please Ken." said Kari.

Ken shakes his head. "The others don't believe that I've changed. Thank you for believing though. I also think...The others should'nt be doing this." Ken looks over his shoulder at T.K. and Kari. "It's strange...I feel as if we met each other a long time ago...I feel as if...We should join up."

T.K. and Kari did'nt answer that. They felt the same way, but they could'nt just leave the others. Ken and Hikaru then start to leave.

"Ken!" yelled T.K. but Ken did'nt stop. "Think about it! We will think about what you said if you do!"

Ken smiles a bit. "I will!' he yelled back before leaving.

======================================================

_The Next Day..._

T.K. got to the computer to go to the Digital World earlier than the others. Patamon flys near T.K.

T.K. sits down at the computer. "I wonder why Kari was'nt in class today." T.K. looks up his e-mail while he waits. "Hey look. E-mail."

T.K. clicks on the E-mail. "Hm. Hey it dose'nt say who it's from."

Patamon looks at the E-mail. "It says it's to the DigiDestineds. Maybe we should wait for the others T.K."

T.K. opens the e-mail. "_To save the Heart. Give up yourselfs to The One._"

T.K. rises and eye brow. "What the heck? Hey theres an attachment."

Just then the attachment downloads itself onto the computer.

"Hey!" yell both Patamon and T.K.

The attachment was an avi file(like a movie file). It starts playing. Patamon was quite confused. All it was, was a large screen flashing lights of colors and numbers.

"This is weird T.K...T.K.?"

T.K. slowly stands up and pulls out his Digivice.

"T.K. what are you doing?"

T.K. closes the AVI file and opens the portal to the Digital World. Patamon gasps seeing T.K.'s eyes blank as if in a trance.

"To save the Heart of the Digital world I must give up myself to The One..."

Patamon grabs T.K.'s hand trying to pull him away from the computer. "STOP! You don't know what your doing T.K.! Somebody!"

Just then Yolei, Davis, and Cody showed up.

"T.R. what are you doing!?" yelled Davis as he bolts over to T.K.

"Help Davis!' yelled Patamon. "Theres something wrong!"

T.K. tosses Patamon away. "Stay out of the way!"

Davis grabs T.K. "Stop."

T.K. puches Davis away and holds up Digivice to the computer. He then heads to the Digital World. Yolei runs over to the computer as Cody heads to Davis to see if he was ok.

"What Happened Patamon?" asked Yolei. She tryed to find out where in the Digital world T.K. went, but the Digital portal closed inself and covered up where T.K. went.

"Well we got this E-mail that was to all of you. Look."

Yolei reads then latter and plays the avi file. "Weird. Nothing is happening to me. We better get the others here."

_I hope this was ok. Review please. If I don't get about 5 reviews I'm quiting this. I should just stick with my other fanfics....I can't seem to do Digimon well. Oh well._


End file.
